Something About You
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: All the digidestind get together for a Holiday togetherness. Jyou tells and reflects about this warm celebration. Fluff, laughs and JyouMimi


I don't own Digimon. Nor the Characters within it. However I have devised a plan to take over . . . ok never mind, your here for the fic. This is my first and I hope to be writing a _long_ three part story sometime in the future. Also a hint of another (rare) coupling. Enjoy!

^ . ~

Something About You

by Van the Key of Lain (or RyokoRei)

~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~

The air was crisp with the scent of winter. As I walked in the park, the crunch of the snow under my feet echoed softly. I was off on Christmas Break from college, and spending it with my family. At the moment, Dad was at work, Mom was over at her friend's home, helping her with God-knows-what, and my brothers Shin and Shuu went out to go 'pick up some stuff.' They asked if I wanted to come along, but I told them I just wanted to have some time to think to myself.

" You're always thinking to your-self about something, Jyou. We'll see ya in about an hour." Shin said as they left. That's when I decided to go to the park.

I felt good about the holiday break. I wasn't just because I got off from my schooling, but for a time, we, the Digi-destined, had planned on a Christmas Celebration. Another get-together with the whole group. Although, I'm not sure if anyone wants Davis there, after he volunteered to bake some of the pies. I'm happier about the fact that we can bring our siblings if they want to come. At least Matt won't have to hide from Jun. She'd finally gotten over him a while back, but I suspect I'll be seeing her around more often. They don't know it yet, but I know that something is going on between Shuu and Jun.

I sat down on a bench and looked out over the lake. The thing that was going to make this whole party for me was that Mimi was flying over from America to spend Christmas and New Years with relatives. We had kept in touch frequently through e-mails and, unbeknownst to our parents, some late night phone calls. 

I went home and found that Shin and Shuu had already returned home with a few bags. As I placed my shoes on the mat next to the door, I noticed a long jewelry case on the counter.

" Oh, be careful with that." Shuu came out as I was examining the case. " It's a present for someone."

I gave a coy smile. " And I'll bet I know whom." 

Shuu blushed but turned and said nothing. As I opened it, there was a beautiful necklace inside. It had a long gold chain, and the pendent looked suspiciously like the initials S. J, which were surrounded by a heart. There appeared to be a rhinestone at the top of the heart.

" Geez Shuu, how much did you pay to get that made?" Shin called into the other room. He had been peering over my shoulder while I was in awe. 

" It doesn't matter how much I paid," he said coming out from the other room, " What matter is if she likes it or not."

" If you gave this to me, I'd love you!" Shin laughed.

" Arigato. . ." Shuu sarcastically returned.

I listened to my brothers continue their ranting as I went to the fridge. It was a pretty nice necklace. Then it hit me. A few weeks back, Sora and Yolie had come up with a 'Secret Santa' draw for the Christmas party. Everyone's name was put in T.K's hat, much to his disliking, and passed around. Even though Mimi wasn't with us, her name was still in the hat. I was very pleased that I drew Mimi's name, though Yolie had hope she would've, but luckily for her she drew Ken. She had planned to get him a gift anyway, from what I heard. T.K had drawn Kari's name, which named Davis very unhappy, but Kari drew Davis's name just before he began to take swings at T.K. It was very amusing. Lastly, Matt had to get a present for Tai, Sora will get a present for Matt, Davis to Codi, Codi to Izzy and Tai will end up getting something for T.K. It was decided that the name left was going to be for Mimi. She ended up with my name. Pure luck, if you ask me. 

Now, Mimi, she isn't the hardest to shop for, but she not exactly the easiest either. She's not the type of person you give a plaid flannel to. But she doesn't exactly need to have a 24-karat diamond on her finger. Well, maybe not yet anyhow. 

" Moshi moshi. Kido Shin here, and I'm here to be your god of love." Shin answered. Shuu held back his laughter. After a moment on the phone, Shin turned a bright pink, then handed the phone to me.

" It's for you." He said quickly as he ran into the living room. 

" Hello?" 

" Jyou? Uh. . What was all that about?"

" Ohayo, Matt. Don't ask me." I turned to look at my brothers, while Shuu was wallowing in laughter at Shin's antics. " Huu. . I just live with them, occasionally."

" I see. Well, I called to see about what time you'll be coming for the party. We'd planned it around 8 p.m. Is that alright with you?" 

" Sure, I can be there earlier if you need me."

" That'd be good. We can use a bit of help with the decorations." There was a loud crash in the back round, followed by frantic cries of 'I didn't do it!'

" Huuu. . .like I said, we could use help."

" No problem Matt, I'll be over shortly."

" Arigato, Jyou-san. Ja Ne."

" Ja Ne." 

I hung up and went to get an overcoat. " I'm going to head on over to Davis's to help put up decorations."

Both Shin and Shuu stood up. " We're coming to."

" Nani? Why? You don't have to."

" We know, . but . . We'd like to help. I mean after all, we are invited and we'd like to return the favor." Shin said, while Shuu nodded in agreement.

We walked to the Motimiya's residents. It was snowing now and the trees were topped with a thin new layer. It looked like a postcard I'd once received from grandma.

" So, what was the phone thing about?" I asked on our way.

"Ah. . nothing. . I just thought it was someone else." Shin blushed lightly. 

" I dared him." Shuu said quickly. 

" Whatever." 

The outside of the residents was not too much to look at for decorations. Only a simple wreath was put on the door. Davis greeted us at the door and pulled us in. The inside looked horrible, but it was the decorations scattered over the floor. Matt and Tai looked as if they had been pulling their hair out, if that was possible.

" Ah, hey you guys. Arigato, again, for coming over early to help out." Matt heaved. 

" We aim to please." Shin smiled. 

I observed the place over a bit. " So where do you need us to start?" 

"You can start over there, where Yolie and Codi are. We'll be finishing the tree when everyone else gets here." Tai glanced over at the two. They were doing ok, but you could tell they needed help.

" And Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum?" I grinned. 

" We could use them over here!" T.K shouted, trying to keep the tree erected on its base. 

Shuu went over to help him quickly.

" Do we have any Eggnog here?" Shin asked.

" Uh. .Yeah I think so. It should be in the fridge." Kari pointed into he kitchen as she welcomed me.

" Good. Arigato," Shin clasped my should with a light slap, "Jyou just _loves_ Eggnog." 

He grinned and went to help with the tree. 

" Another antic I presume?" Matt queried. I blushed lightly and nodded. No one _really_ needed to know about last Christmas. 

It was about an hour later when everyone else came pouring in. It was getting darker outside and the snow was beginning to pick up. By seven-thirty, everyone and their siblings were there, all except Mimi, that is. She called not to long after the last guest arrived.

" I'll be a little late, so you can start without me." She spoke over the phone.

" But Mimi," Sora pleaded " We can't start without you. This party is for all of us."

"Nonsense, Sora. That party had better start now or so help me! Now go have fun, I'll be there shortly." 

Sora smiles softly. " Ok Mimi, Ja Ne."

" Ja Ne!"

" So will Mimi be here soon?" Yolie queried. 

" Yeah, just had some last minute shopping." 

__

Last minute shopping. . heh. . that's Mimi for you. Matte. . Shopping!

I had gotten so caught up in decorating and everything, I'd completely forgotten to get my present for Mimi. I felt pretty low.

" I'll be right back," I said in a rush. " I just remembered my last minute shopping too!"

" Matte! Jyou!" Codi called, but it was too late. I'd already run out the door.

Running to the mall was no fun at all. The snow chilling me to the bone was the no fun part. After thinking about what I was going to get her all the week before today, then forgetting it. I was glad she hadn't arrived yet, now. Hopefully I'd be able to make it back in time, before she got there. The Mall was a huge place, with over 500 stores. Of course, about 160 or so were completely over-priced brand-name stores, but what can you do? My feet were soaked when I got into the lobby and I could hear the swishing of my shoes as I jogged through, looking for the store. Where was it? Only four days ago, I'd come across a beautiful pink dress, with blue transparent straps, a green trimmed slit going up the left side, and oddly, a key-hole opening shaped like a teardrop. I was surprised it was only around ¥200, I'd expected more. After running through half of the first main building, I stumbled across it. There it was in the window. I had enough to get it. I tidied myself and walked to the saleswoman. She told me it was the last one in. She went to go get it as I began to take out my money. I could see Mimi in it. It would fit her frame perfectly. The straps would hold at her shoulders beautifully, the slit would show just enough to be. .

"Excuse me, Sir?"

" Nani!?" I snapped out of my trance and turned to look at the saleswoman.

" Gomen Nasai Sir, someone just purchased it."

" Demo...I just saw it in the window."

" It was probably purchased just as you came in. Window items don't stay in for long. Gomen, once again Sir."

The images in my head ceased. Now I wouldn't see Mimi in that dress for a long time to come. I sighed inwardly, thanked the saleswoman for her trouble and walked out of the store. What would I get now? I began to think what I might get her, when I remembered the necklace Shuu had bought. I looked around for the nearest jewelry store, and when spotting one, ran to it. _Why do I have a sense of Deja Vu? _I shook it off and looked around. All the big stones and karats were out in the front cases, being that is was the holidays. I skimmed the back racks a few times until I found a beautiful necklace. It had a silver chin with a pendent. An outlined heart with, oddly enough again, an outlined teardrop in the middle. What was it with tear shapes now? I couldn't see why people would find tears to be shapes of celebrations. Oh well. Anyway, the heart itself was pink, and the tear, green. Right at the top, where the heart met, there was a tiny sapphire. As I called the clerk over, I didn't let it out of my sights. I had it gift-wrapped and tucked it away safely. Finally. Now I just had to get back before Mimi.

Remember what I said 'bout the snow? Well. . Lets just say that now it was more like a continuously shaken snow-globe. Three feet had been put on the ground from the time I got in the mall to the time I left, and it wasn't getting better. 

" Ok, we have the pies, cake, cookies, napkins. .ma, hmm," Matt looked over the contents of the food table. Then back to the tree. Tai nodded in approval. The party was going well for the start, and everyone seemed happy.

" Guys! Mimi's here!" Sora called to the others.

" Lemme through!" Yolie trampled three of the other kids to get to the door first. 

Yolie opened the door just as Mimi stepped up, and glomped Mimi in a tight hug. 

" It's good to see you too, Yolie." Mimi replied. 

She knew the young girl admired her very much and didn't mind too much when Yolie praised the ground she walked on. Well, sometimes, she did mind. Mimi greeted the others as she made her way in. After she had finished greeting Ken, the door opened and I walked in, cloths soaked and shivering. I had a light layer of snow on top of my head. Mimi spun around to see me and looked at me in surprise. 

" Wow, Jyou! You look like you've been through hell!" Mimi peeped, but didn't mean to say it so bluntly. 

" Yeah, well. ." I shrugged it off and grinned. 

Mimi smiled and gave me a hug. I felt like I was warming up just by her hug, but Mimi was getting chilled. 

" Why don't you go stand by the fire, so you won't get sick. Don't want Jyou to be sick for later!" She said cutely. She turned to Kari and Sora. " Oh, you've got to see the outfit I got! I'll go change." She ran upstairs with Kari and Sora in toe.

I stood by the fire and closed my eyes. Mimi was still as beautiful as I could remember. The same bright eyes, delicate skin and soft hair. I imaged the two of us together on the beach, in the dress I'd wanted to get her. Then my thoughts took another turn. Would she have anything that would really go with the necklace? I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't hear the murmurs of excitement behind me. Staring into the fire. . lost in my daze. .

" Jyou?" 

" Oh, Gomen," I turned hearing Mimi call me. As I did, my breath was taken away.

Mimi was wearing the dress. My dress. Blue transparent straps, pink body fit, and a green trimmed slit going up the side. It took everything I had to keep myself calm. Suavely, I commented.

" It's very beautiful; Mimi, but I think it needs something."

" What?" Her eyes rounded. 

I pulled the small box out of my pocket and gave it to her and told her to open it. She gave me one of those 'are you sure' looks and I nodded. When she opened the box, she was the one who's breath was taken away this time. 

" It-It's gorgeous!" Mimi looked at it in awe. " Arigato Jyou!" She blushed.

" Let me put it on you."

She gave it to me and I proceeded to hook it around her neck. It rested softly in the middle of her chest and worked very well with the dress, almost as if the two were made for one another. She looked. . well, she looked so lovely, words couldn't describe her. Everything about the moment seemed so perfect. The night went on from there as well as could have been expected. Everyone was getting along, and having fun. I noticed as I walked towards the couch, that Jun was pretty excited for one. Of course, what girl wouldn't be excited by have two guys hooked to either side of them? Well, if you didn't count those guys being my brothers. I watched as they shared a laugh, but then Shuu seemed to straighten up. Knowing my brother, I could tell he was trying hard to string a sentence together. It all became clear when he pulled the case out of his hip pocket. The necklace that I had seen before; it was for Jun. I grinned as Jun practically tackled Shuu to the floor, muttering phrases like ' Arigato,' and what I believed was an ' I love you.' 

Smiling at the thought, I sat down on the couch, watching the others have their fun. Mimi came over and sat next to me. I was still in awe of how well the dress fit her and made her look. 

" Jyou, you don't know how much this means to me-" She started, but I placed a finger over her lips.

" I do." I spoke quietly. And I did. And she knew it. 

" How did you know?" She asked softly, leaning in a bit. 

" Oh, you know," I smiled, leaned in and kissed her softly on the forehead. " Just something about you." 

She smiled back and leaned against me, resting her head on my shoulder and I wrap an arm around her as we watched the snow outside. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finished! Wow I can't believe this was 7 pages on Microsoft Word! I'm sorry if I put anyone out there to sleep! I didn't know I'd write too much. Well for those of you who made it through, Read and review and tell me what you think. I'll try to keep to min. details. ^^* Anywho, hope you enjoyed b/c I want to try and write more! Oh, and if the Lovely Tachikawa Mimi would allow, I'll try to get some pics up to go along with my story. Arigato, Minna-san! 

P.S. As you've already figured out, I'm a Jun/Shuu or Jun/Shin person too. ^ . ^ 


End file.
